1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display filter and a plasma display panel (PDP) including the same, and more particularly, to a display filter, which may improve ambient contrast by increasing the transmittance of light emitted by a display panel and by blocking externally incident light, and a PDP including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDP) may reproduce natural colors and may be driven quickly, and thus PDPs are used as large display apparatuses. A PDP may be formed by sealing discharge gas between two substrates on each of which a plurality of electrodes are arranged.
A general alternating current (AC) PDP includes a top panel, which displays images to a user, and a bottom panel, which is combined with the top panel in parallel. Sustain electrode pairs are disposed on a front substrate of the top panel. Address electrodes are disposed on a rear substrate of the bottom panel, which faces the front substrate on which the sustain electrode pairs are disposed, to cross the sustain electrode pairs on the front substrate.
A first dielectric material layer and a second dielectric material layer are formed on the front substrate on which the sustain electrode pairs are formed and the rear substrate on which the address electrodes are formed, respectively, to cover the sustain electrode pairs and the address electrodes, respectively. A barrier rib is formed on the top surface of the second dielectric material layer to maintain a discharge distance and to prevent electrical and optical crosstalk between discharge cells.
Red, green, and blue phosphors are applied on sidewalls of the barrier rib and on portions of the top surface of the second dielectric material layer on which the barrier rib is not formed.
In the PDP, a voltage is applied between the sustain electrode pairs, and ultraviolet (UV) rays are emitted by discharges occurring due to the application of the voltage. At this point, the UV rays excite the phosphors that are formed in patterns and the excited phosphors emit visible rays that pass through the front substrate and are discharged to outside, and thus images may be displayed.
Generally, a phosphor has a light color. Thus, external light incident via a front substrate may be reflected by a phosphor even if the phosphor is in a dark screen. Thus, a phosphor may illuminate brightly even for pixels displaying dark colors.
Thus, ambient contrast of a PDP may be further reduced due to the reflection of external light, compared to other display apparatuses.